


Learning To Love And To Forgive

by Icey_Daydreamer



Series: Learning To Love And To Forgive [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_Daydreamer/pseuds/Icey_Daydreamer
Summary: Lapis and Jasper unfuse and form an unlikely relationship. Part 1 of LTLATF





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very first fanfics that I wrote when Jail Break first released. I understand there might be some OOC issues but I thought the overall idea for the fanfiction was good. Others might disagree and I'm sorry >.

I was done being everyone’s prisoner. It was my turn now. I kept her in chains for as long as I could. Fighting through everyday. We stayed fused for what seemed like an eternity. I don’t remember how we unfused. But here we are, laying on the beach. Both of us exhausted from being fused for so long. The searing feeling of hate, disappointment and anger burns inside me.

“No!” I scream out. I try to form the chains out of the sea again but I end up collapsing. “I’m too weak…” I mumble under my breath.

I hear her laugh as she tries to stand up. “You were never strong to begin with...you only had the strength to pull me down because of our fusion.” She says with a menacing smirk, her eyes gleaming.

“That’s not true! I am strong! Just...not right now.”

She leans over and grabs my ankle, dragging me over to her. “Stupid little brat.” She spits the words out like venom. I turn my head away from her.

“Look at me.” She says, standing and holding me up by my wrist as she’d done just before we fused. “You’re pathetic.” She says before tossing me aside as she starts stumbling toward the temple.

“Jasper...please don’t...hurt them…” I try to say though I’m out of breath from the fall. “You’re better than this...you can be better Jasper…” I tell her, trying to stall for time and find a way out of the situation. Truthfully I don’t care if the Crystal Gems are hurt, I just don’t want her to hurt Steven.

“What…? Lapis I was made for fighting and battle.”

I can’t help but sigh. “I know…” I bring myself to my feet. “But you can be so much more…”

She looks back at me, a confused expression on her face. “I...can be more...than just a fighter…?” She says quietly.

I nod and make my way over to her, suddenly believing what I was saying. “Just learn to forgive...and eventually learn to love….” I tell her.

She growls in disgust. “The Crystal Gems don’t deserve forgiveness. They deserve to be shattered. Lapis they’re traitors to the homeworld!” She yells at me.

“I know that Jasper! But Steven saved me!” I yell back. “Not all gems that rebelled are bad Jasper…” She just sighs and looks away from me.

“Steven...Isn’t that the quartz abomination?” She asks.

“Just because he is half human does not mean he is an abomination. But yes. He is the child of Rose Quartz.”

She shakes her head and mumbles something under her breath that I can’t make out before turning to look at me again.

“Fine...I will...try to learn to forgive…” She says softly.

I smile at her. “Shall we start by apologizing to one another? And then the Crystal Gems.” I ask.

She sighs dramatically. “I... am sorry.” she whispers.

“What was that?” I say a bit sarcastically.

“I said i'm sorry! For trying to hurt you and this stupid planet.”

I smile brighter. “Apology accepted. I’m sorry for chaining you down to the bottom of the ocean.”

she nods and hesitantly places her hand on my shoulder. “A-all is forgiven….” she struggles to say. It was quite obvious she wasn't used to kindness or forgiveness for anything like that. Had she really only known the art of battle? I shudder at her touch, remembering what it felt like moments before when me over to her. she quickly pulls her hand away.

“Let’s go apologize to the others…” I tell her. she nods and turns forward, looking at the house. For whatever reason I reach out and grab her hand, holding it tightly as we talk to the temple. Once we reach the front door I knock on it lightly. I was expecting Garnet or Pearl to answer but it was Steven who opened the door.

“Hello?” she gasps when she sees us. “L-lapis! Jasper! H-how did you get here?!”

I look up at Jasper and give her an encouraging smile and a little nudge with my elbow.

she clears her throat and says “We..came to apologize...Er..I..came to apologize.” she says, her voice lacking all confidence, a meek, quivering and faltering thing.

“What she means to say is, she’s sorry. Go on, tell him why, Jasper.” I tell her.

“I-i’m sorry for trying to kidnap you and destroy the earth and hurting you and your friends…” she says, her voice barely audible.  
Steven smiles at both of us.

“I knew you could come around Jasper, but i’m sure the others would wanna hear this. Just...hang out until they get back okay?” We both nod and I turn around to head to the beach.

“Where are you going?” Jasper asks me in a soft voice.

“To the ocean. It’s where I feel safe I guess…”

“I’ll go with you.” she says, holding my hand again. I couldn’t deny that there was a slight blush growing on my face.

Wh-why?”

“Because I want to keep you safe…” she mumbles under her breath. I smile softly and lead her to the beach.

“Okay Jasper, your new mission is to protect me and the others, understand?” I say jokingly but she seemed to take it to heart.

“Of course Lapis.”

3 years later and everything has changed for Jasper and I.  
In a good way that is. The Crystal Gems accepted us as a part of their team along with Peridot. We all have our own rooms at the temple and work together on missions. Jasper has sworn her life to protecting the others, but she always seems to get way more aggressive whenever I am in trouble. Today marks the day we unfused and came to the temple. To celebrate the day we turned ourselves around, Jasper has decided to take me out for a walk on the beach. Though we’ve done this many times before, she says this time is supposed to be different. As we walk a strong gust of wind blow my hair out of my face and Jasper’s long hair is flying elegantly in the wind. I take a few steps into the water, breathing in the familiar comforting scent of the sea. I take a deep breath as Jasper stands beside me.

“Lapis...There’s something I have to tell you…” Jasper shifted as she spoke.

I turn and face her, “What is it Jasper?”

she blushes slightly as we make direct eye contact. “Do you remember what you said to me after we unfused…?”

I remembered vaguely but I no idea where she was going with this so I shook my head no.

she sighs softly and smiles. “You said I could be better...that i could be more than just a fighter by learning to forgive and to love….”

I blushed a bright shade of blue. “Y-yes I remember that...What about it?”

she cups the side of my face gently. “Lapis...you taught me how to forgive….and you also taught me how to love...I love you Lapis and I swear on my life I will always protect you. Will you...be my Lapis…?”

she asks me, her voice sounding the most sincere i’d ever heard her sound.

“J-Jasper I..don’t know what to say….” she takes my hand in his.

“Just say yes! I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy and keep you safe.”

I blush brighter and nod. “O-okay...Yes! I’ll be your Lapis, Jasper.” shesmiles and pulls me close, hugging me tightly as she laughs. I can’t help but giggle as well as she lifts me up and sets me on her shoulder, grinning up at me. I leaned down and kisses her forehead. she lifts me up again and sets me on her forearm, holding me up so i’m eye level with her as she kisses my lips softly. After a moment of shock I kiss her back. It was the best moment ever. I never wanted it to end.

For the next couple of months, everything was great. Me and Jasper we’re happy in love. We did everything together. she protected me above all else. I was her precious gem. I was his. And she was mine. And nothing could change that. Or, so I thought. In addition to Jasper learning to love me, she also learned how to make friends. I noticed her and Peridot were getting awfully close. However, she reassured me everyday that she loved me and I was his.  
So I brushed it off. One day I asked Pearl if she knew anything about if Jasper and Peridot had a past.

“Jasper and Peridot? Oh yeah. Everyone knew about them. They we’re a power couple back before all of our connections to homeworld were destroyed. Madly in love. But they had a falling out several millennia ago because of a mistake that Jasper made and Peridot just couldn’t forgive her. I’m glad she has you though Lapis. You’re good for her.” She tells me with a smile before heading into her room.

I notice that I haven’t seen Jasper all day. she was probably in tithebarn helping Peridot with another one of her dumb projects. I decide to go out to see her, keeping a cheerful smile on my face the entire time. I stay outside the door when I overhear them talking.

“Listen Jasper...I don’t like the way things ended between us. I’m jealous of you and Lapis...I know you still have feelings for me Jasper. We were together for two thousand years. “

I don’t hear another word. Just the sound of a kiss. I can’t take it anymore. I run straight toward the ocean. My comfort. The one thing I can always rely on. I scream loudly in rage and plummet myself down to the deepest, darkest part of the ocean floor. I chain myself down, screaming and crying until I can’t anymore. I hear her calling from above, but I can’t bring myself to meet her eyes. I want to see her but I felt betrayed. I questioned everything. I questioned her feelings for me, what I really meant to her, everything. I surfaced, keeping my chains on, the moonlight making me sparkle like some sort of angel. I am no angel. I raise up a huge tidal wave behind me, ready to slam her with it.

“Lapis...I’m sorry…” she calls out to me.

“Save it. I heard what happened.” Tears continue streaming down my face as she tries to explain what happened. That’s when I asked her.

“Jasper, Choose now. Me or Peridot. A gem you were with but left you, or a gem who has loved you and helped you and will never leave you.” Her silence is a clear answer to me. I change the water from a wave to a large claw and grab her by the neck, slamming her down into the rock cliff. I pick her up again, choking her and bringing her close to me, staring her right in the eyes.

”You betrayed me Jasper. I gave you everything! I taught you how to love and forgive! I love you! And you leave me for some gem who left you over one mistake?! Don’t tell me you’re sorry! Don’t tell me you love me! Clearly, you still have feelings for her! You never...never should’ve lied to me!” I scream at her.

“L-Lapis I d-didn’t…” she struggles to say through my chokehold.

“No! Don’t tell me that!” I scream as I slam her down on to the surface of the sea several times. I tighten my grip on her neck as I lift her up one final time.

”You lied to me...you want to be with her so badly? Fine then! Go. Be. With. Her!” I yell as I throw her into the side of the temple. I sink back into the sea, chaining myself down again, screaming in a jealous rage and sending violent waves through the ocean, sending them crashing onto the temple.

I can hear Jasper yell loudly from the shore,“Lapis!” then a loud poofing sound. Usually I would’ve dropped everything to make sure she was okay, but I was too angry this time. I was too angry and abandoned to care what that bastard had to say. I rise out of the sea again as the thunderstorm starts to form behind me, the lightning flashing violently around me, thunder booming loudly. I see Jasper’s gem and use the water to bring it over to me. I scream loudly in anger as another loud crash of thunder sounds. I finally let the anger subside and the sadness set in. I fly myself over to tsheshore and find a shard of broken mirror glass. I realize it must’ve been from my mirror when Steven saved me. I drag the rugged blade across my skin several times. Each cut deeper than the last. Once every inch of my frail body is covered in cuts I lay there on the sand and lay Jaspers gem beside me as I poof myself, my gem falling next to his.

I spend 4 weeks in my gem, oblivious to the world around me. I spent most of the time rethinking what I would look like. I decided to keep the same outfit but my hair would be longer and the sleeves on my dress would be long since I decide to keep my scars as a reminder of the night she betrayed me. When I reform, I realize i’m in Jasper's room. I felt weird about being in her room without her so I walk out. I see her sitting on the couch with Peridot beside her. I was about to walk away when Peridot goes to kiss Jasper on the cheek. I expected her to push her away after she kissed her but she didn't. she just let it happen. I wanted to cry. I tried to go to my room but I didn’t make it. I choked down a sob and slammed my fist on the wall.

“D-damn it Jasper...Damn you....” I whisper.

I can feel her come up behind me as she hugs me around my waist. I pull away from her. I started to cry again.

“Lapis...Let m-”

“No!” she places her hand over my mouth to silence me.

“Shut up and let me explain.” I nod and pull away from her. Peridot looks back at us and then heads outside, probably going to the barn again. “I told Peridot no. I choose you Lapis. I have always chosen you and I will always choose you. You’re the one gem in my life that I could never bear to hurt. I am so sorry. I’m so sorry for everything that has happened. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t know that she was going to do that. I am so sorry. Please, just forgive me…”

she sounded so sincere and honest. I knew she was telling the truth.

“Oh...Jasper...Of course I forgive you…” I say, smiling up at her. she picks me up and hugs me tightly.

“I love you Lapis...so much.” she whispers. I smile and whisper back,

“I love you too Jasper...more than anything.” I started to tear up again, but not because I was sad or angry, but because I was happy. I was just so happy that shechose me, happy because I was hers and hers alone. I was happy because she loved me. She sets me down but I fly back up and kiss her gently. I hug her tightly before pulling away, silent tears of joy spilling down my cheeks. We walk out to the beach for some fresh air when she holds out her hand to me. I was confused but I gave her my hand. That’s when I finally understood. She spun me around twice then dipped me, causing us to fuse. Now that our fusion was of love and not of hatred, Malachite was much more stable. We stayed fused for a while and then eventually unfused again. After we unfused I giggled in excitement. She held me close and kissed me softly. It was in that moment that I knew everything was going to be okay. We had each other and that was all we needed. We both had finally really learned to forgive and to love.  
The End


End file.
